The invention relates to a cover rail corner connection between two fitting components of a connecting rod fitting which are mounted substantially at a right angle to each other within a groove in either the closure member or the frame of a window or door. Each fitting component includes a cover rail which has an inner side which faces the groove, an outer side which faces away from the groove and longitudinal edges which are braceable against the shallow edge portions or the steps of the groove. The cover rails are fastened by means of screws which extend transverse to the planes of the rails and penetrate into the bottom of the groove. Hooks are provided at the ends of the cover rails which have flanks which are directed parallel as well as transverse to the plane of the cover rail. The free ends of the hooks can be brought claw-like into a mutually positive locking engagement for connecting the rails together. The hook at one end of one cover rail engages a pocket which is directed essentially transversely to the longitudinal plane of the cover rail and is shaped like a sawtooth. A supporting stop is positioned opposite to the hook and a pocket which is formed, in part, by the supporting stop and which has a spacing that corresponds to the thickness of the other cover rail. An eyelet is located at the end of the other cover rail which can be inserted along the hook and the opposite supporting stop into the pocket so that it can register positively in the hook through limited rotation of its opening.
A cover rail corner connection of this kind is shown in the German publication DE-OS 2 327 086 (FIGS. 1 and 2). Although it is possible to interconnect the two cover rails in the corner area of the closure member or frame of a door or window, these two parts can no longer become detached from one another prior to their mounting at the closure member or frame.
It is, however, also advantageous that the engagement of the hook ends of the cover rails be brought about simply and reliably. Presently, the ends of the two cover rails which are coupled with one another are first plugged together at an obtuse angle. The engagement is then secured when both cover rails are brought into an angular position of about 90.degree. through rotation or swinging of the cover rails relative to one another.
Another deficiency of the known cover rail corner connection is that the engagement areas of the two fitting components become covered at the preliminary stage of engagement when the cover rails are at an obtuse angle. The engagement of the hook and opening with one another cannot be observed when the two cover rails are rotated to an angular position of about 90.degree. with respect to each other.
Therefore, the principle object of the invention is to provide an improved cover rail corner connection of the type described above having structurally simple means so that the orderly interaction of all functional parts can be constantly observed during the execution of the coupling process while insuring that the hooks standing in a reciprocal, claw-like form-locking engagement lie in, at least for the major part, the cross-sectional area of the connecting rod groove during the installation of the connecting rod fitting in the closure member or frame.
The principle object of the invention is achieved by a cover rail corner connection which includes a hook which extends from a bracket which project from the rear of one cover rail beyond the supporting stop, and an abutment stop which is located between the hook and the one cover rail which faces the supporting stop and is spaced from the supporting stop by a distance which is substantially equal to the thickness of the other cover rail.
Through the interaction of the hook and opening on the one side, as well as the supporting stop and abutment stop on the other side, it is insured that the connecting means between the cover rails can be brought into secure engagement with one another without any problem and that, without the joint use of additional fitting elements, the cover rails can no longer become inadvertantly detached prior to their mounting at the closure member or frame of a window or door.
Another advantageous feature of the cover rail corner connection of the present invention is that the abutment stop projects beyond the supporting stop.
The invention provides further that the free end of the hook reaches at least approximately up to the plane of the supporting stop. In some cases, however, it proves advantageous even when the free end of the hook protrudes beyond the plane of the supporting stop.
While in the simplest case, the bracket which bears the hook and the abutment can be constructed as a web or a plate which stands out from the one cover rail. The bracket can have a U-shaped cross-section in which the spacing between the outer surfaces of the two parallel legs of the bracket is equal to the width of the narrow groove step of the connecting rod groove, and each of the legs carries at its end, which faces the supporting stop, both a hook and an abutment stop.
Through this double arrangement of hooks and abutment stops, the stability of the cover rail corner connection is optimized in the simplest manner.
While it is within the scope of the present invention to set off the supporting stop from the cover rails themselves which carry the hooks or the abutment stop, it is also advantageous that the supporting stop is set off from the web of the substantially U-shaped bracket. The cover rail can be prefabricated unformed along its whole length prior to the application of the bracket, thereby forming a design which is especially suitable for large scale production.
In another embodiment of the invention, the two legs of the bracket form lateral boundaries of the pocket above the supporting stop between which can be inserted the other cover rail which has an offset tongue and at the openings for the engagement of the hooks are arranged in the other cover rail with a spacing behind the tongue.
In another embodiment of the invention, the openings are formed with edge coupling elements or holes in the second cover rail.
In a still further emobdiment of the invention, the tongue of the second cover rail is offset from the plane of the cover rail away from the supporting stop. In such a case, the whole cover rail corner connection lies flush within the cross-sectional profile of the connecting rod groove at the closure member or frame. One of the advantages of this embodiment is that there are no projecting parts in the air space between the gaps of the closure member and the frame at the cover rail corner connection.